Troublesome love for a swordsman and a mage
by Kishi Ou
Summary: A little jump in about Yuri and Rita's problem about how to tell their in love with each other to someone. Will it be resolved or not? Yurita, YurixRita, little fluff.


**My first time writing a Tales of Vesperia fanfic! I'm strange enough very in to the Yurita pairing. I think it is little cute that you can see both Yuri's name and Rita's name in Yurita and the one that came up with it have my thanks! It is perfect! This story is Rita's POV.**

**Summary: A little jump in about Yuri and Rita's problem about how to tell their in love with each other to someone. Will it be resolved or not? Yurita, YurixRita, little fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Vesperia in anyway I'm just a big fan of the 'Tales' series. I thank you very much for creating such a awesome game with awesome characters!**

_Troublesome love for a swordman and a mage_

Since I started living here in the lower quarters of Zaphias it seems like I got to know Yuri much better then before, he always care about everyone in the lower quarters. Estelle always wonder why I would not live with her in the castle or in the noble quarters but I don't really like those uptight nonchalant to-fine-for-you people. Well that's one off the 'reasons'. The truth is that Yuri and I are together and I love him with all my heart but I can't tell Estelle that because she seems or I mean is in love with Yuri. Well of course I told Yuri that but he tells me that he see her like his sister and that we should tell her, but I can't let him do that. I know that it's the right thing do to do but I can't make Estelle sad, because she is my first friend that I ever had. Now I sit with Yuri in his home and discuss this.

"You know we have to tell her someday, right?" Yuri interuppts my train of thoughts.

"I know... But..."

"Yes I know you don't want to hurt Estelle's feelings. Don't worry I will not tell her before you agree, Rita."

"But it's seems like it is harder for me to love you when we have this relationship as a secret." Yuri closes in and hugs her and snuffle her ear with his nose.

"Y-y-yuri!" I can feel my blood rushes up my to my face.

"Haha, your so cute when you are embarrassed." Yuri grins. Ouuh! He is so full off himself!

"W-why you! O flickering flames burn! Fireb-" I'm cut of by Yuri's lips on my own. I mentally sigh and return the kiss and settles my arms around his neck. Why does he have this effect on me? Oh right I'm in love with him... Well their private time is cut off by a hard knock on the door.

"Yuri are you in there?" It was a very deep voice and old at that it must be that old man called 'Hanks'.

"Okay, I'll be there in a second. Hmm, sorry to ask this of you but could you hide?"

"Hmph, okay..." He really asks me with a not much of thought I guess. It's a little frustrating actually to hide for everyone, but what wouldn't I do for Estelle.

"Hey, don't be like that-"

"Yes, I know! It's my fault to begin with." I open up Yuri's closet and jump in. This is one of my ordinary hideouts when someone visit Yuri when I'm here. I put my ear to the closet door to hear what the old guy wants.

"Good day, Yuri. Hmm? I could swear I heard that someone else was here." I gulped.

"Do you see anyone in here old man?"

"Well I guess not. Anyway I got a message from Flynn to you."

"Fynn?" Flynn what does he want? Could it be...

"Well it's actually her highness that want something from you. You didn't do anything stupid again to the guards did you? I know Flynn coming and telling you... But to be called by her highness... You seem to swim in deep waters, Yuri." Of course it would be Estelle, but what would she want with Yuri?

"Take it easy old man. I didn't do anything improper... I think..." That idiot...

"Well now my little errand is over so I will take my leave, take care Yuri."

"Bye, old man." I got out off the closet and looked at Yuri. Maybe I'm just thinking to much.

"Yuri could it be that Estelle-"

"Confess, huh?"

"That was not what I was going to say! Well it kind of ends that way what I was supposed to say too, I guess." I feel a little down, because maybe she will tell Yuri and what if she really gets depressed when Yuri reject her.

"Rita don't worry if it is time for Estelle to know... We will tell her together. I know that you and Estelle are really close friends."

"I hope she really understands if she is going to." I try to sound confident about it but I can't fool myself. I know that Estelle is a really sensitive person she is not going to take this easy.

"Let's go." I look up at Yuri.

"What do you mean? She asked for you not us."

"I know she did, but she wouldn't say no to her friend to come by to would she?"

"But what if she really is-" I got interuppted by Yuri's finger on my lips.

"Don't worry. I said this before but you worry to much."

"Well I can't help it! Everyone of our group is very important to me even if I hate to admit it Karol and Raven too. I can't stand if I lose anyone of you. Meeting with you all are the best that happen to me. Specially you Yuri." I end up saying the last thing a little fast. I can feel the blood rushing to my face. What's up with my face today? I seem to blush to everything about Yuri today!

"Rita..." I feel Yuri embrace me tight and I relax deeper into him.

"It will be fine. I will see to that, I promise."

"Thank you, Yuri. I love you."

"Yes, I love me too." Damn him! I hit him hard on the chest.

"Ouch!"

____oO0Oo____oO0Oo____oO0Oo____oO0Oo____oO0Oo____

After a while we arrived at the castle. And I looked up at the cloudless sky and take a deep breath. I really hope that she will understand. I look at Yuri to see him waiting for me to prepare.

"Well let's go shall we?" I tell him.

A servant leaded us through the castle and I knew that we were lead to the inner garden, were Estelle usally relaxed. We stopped at a double door and the servant bid us to go in and then turned around to attend to the next thing that waited for a servant and went off.

"Rita? You came too?" I heard Estelle's voice as we entered.

"Yes, I'm sorry if I was not invited and came anyway. I can go if-" Estelle smiled.

"Don't worry your my precious friend, Rita. Your always welcomed here. And what I'm about to do is something I wouldn't mind telling you." My heart tightens. 'Someting I wouldn't mind telling you'... I'm the worst.

"Yuri."

"Yes?" She starts walking a bit away from us so that the sun from the top of the inner gardens glass roof shines down on her. She turn around and I can feel a lump in my throat.

"Yuri in all of our travels I have never met some as you. You are so kind and always thinks about others. Even what you did to Ragou and Cumore are a crime you did it to protect people from them. I have never met someone that carries such a huge burden on his shoulders for other people. That is something I really like, no love about you, Yuri. I must confess that I yearn for you. And I really have come to love you so deep in all my heart." She walks back so she is a meter from Yuri. "I love you, Yuri!" I look at her with shock and I can almost feel my eyes starting to water but I can't let that happen. I have to stay strong because the saddest thing has to come. I look at Yuri. I'm very surprised that he is to taken back by this very much. Wait. Maybe he accepts her love and leave me. Then he looks down a little I can see his usally smile is not a smile anymore but a sad one. He looks up at Estelle that is almost in tears.

"Estelle... I'm really happy of your feelings... But.." Estelle burst out in tears on the 'but'. "I can't accept your feelings as a lover because I love... I love..." I look at Yuri and he turns his head to look at me. "I love, Rita." I look at Estelle and I can feel my tears streaming down my cheeks. She is full in tears and shock. But soon to be replaced by a look I know very well, hate.

"R-rita... I c-can't believe this! I t-thought y-you were my friend! How c-could you do s-something s-so horrible to me! I.. I h-hate you!!" The words hit me like as if I had run in to a wall **very** hard. I can't stop this feeling in my heart. I just wanted to be loved by the man I love for who I was. And this was the result of that? I have to lose my very first friend. I can't help to look down as I start sobbing very hard. But I'm cut of by a sound that sound like a slap I look up to see that Yuri slapped Estelle across the face. I'm shocked.

"Yuri! W-what are you doing!?" I say with a shout.

"Estelle I can't believe you! Is this what all Rita meant to you!? You are going to hate her because of this? She's the first friend she has ever had and you stomp on her friendship because of love? Didn't our travels mean anything to you? I really don't think you could think that of us we are your nakama!!" Estelle are shocked by this and looks from Yuri to me and she starts going over to me. I prepare for the worst and close my eyes. But I am surprised that I can feel extra weight on my shoulders. I open my eyes and see that Estelle are hugging me very hard.

"I'm s-so s-sorry, Rita! I- d-don't know what came over me! I don't how I could say such horrible things to you!" She is sobbing very hard and I can feel that I have to air that needs to be released from my lunges. I start sobbing to and hugs Estelle back as hard as I can.

"Good this is how it should be..." I hear Yuri saying.

____oO0Oo____oO0Oo____oO0Oo____oO0Oo____oO0Oo____

After some time I and Estelle recoverd. I can finally feel at peace with Yuri not worrying anymore now that Estelle knows. Estelle speaks up to stop the silence.

"I know that I'm going to be sad about this for a while but I don't think it is possible to not be. But I'm going to be okay. If it is someone I can give Yuri to it is at least you, Rita." She hugs me.

"Please take care of him and let him take care of you, Rita."

"Yes, I will."

"Anyway I can't believe that you hit the queen, Yuri. The Queen." You could see that Estelle's cheek was still red.

"I'm so sorry, Estelle! I think I hit you a little to hard."

"Don't worry about it! I deserved it!" Finally we seemed to have our case closed so we together went to the doors to the way out of the inner garden when suddenly it opens up to reveal Flynn.

"Your highness, Estellise. Sorry to disturd you but I got a letter to you. It is from-"

"Wait... What happen to your cheek?" Don't tell me! Knowing Estelle being the airhead she is she's going to tell what Yuri did! I turn my head to see that before Estelle started her phrase with Yuri he was already gone. And when I turned around to look at Flynn I found him to not be by Estelle's side anymore. I can't hold myself. Estelle and I broke out in laughter.

"Wait... Why am I laughing?" Estelle says confused.

____oO0Oo____oO0Oo____oO0Oo____oO0Oo____oO0Oo____

OWARI!

**Well what did you think? I think that it is a pretty typical thing or naïve... I wonder if I should do any sequel to this story so it would really be nice have some opinions about the story. Thank you very much!**


End file.
